


Unprofessional

by DoYouRealize



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoYouRealize/pseuds/DoYouRealize
Summary: When Taeil decided to become a doctor, he didn't think he'd end up working for an idol agency. He also didn't expect that his patients would be more concerned about their weight than their health. He could get used to that but there is one more thing he didn't expect.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There are no actual eating disorders but there are mentions of unhealthy eating habits. It isn't severe and only mentioned in the first chapter, just in case you get triggered easily. I didn't want to write about it as much but it's necessary for the story.

Taeil reads the mail he received from sm entertainment for the third time. He got the job. From now on he'll be their in house doctor. Apparently he fulfills their expectations - which surprises him, since his focus isn't really on injuries or whatever people who dance all day usually get. Instead he has extra knowledge about diets, skin and other cosmetical things. Which also makes sense if he has to work with idols, he supposes. 

The next day he walks to the front of the building and a woman in her forties greets him. She looks strict and professional and he feels out of place. 

"Hello! Are you Moon Taeil? Come with me, we don't have much time. I'll show you everything so you can immediately start working."

She leads him around and to the room he is supposed to work in. Two connected rooms, to be specific. They are completely white and grey and remind Taeil of the hospital he used to work in. Which probably doesn't make sense since all clinics look like this. They sit down on the revolving chairs and start talking. 

He learns that yes, he is supposed to check up on everyone who isn't feeling well. But he is also supposed to give their idols individual nutrition advice and skin care. As for the results, the skinnier the better, apparently.

"You need to weigh them when they come in and compare it to the previous number." says the woman, who has introduced herself as Miss Kim. 

Taeil is disappointed, to say the least. Of course he is aware about the ideal looks of singers, especially women, in the country. They have to weigh under 50kg, no matter what height. Ridiculous. He never thought about the expectations for male idols, but Miss Kim changes that soon. They have to be slightly muscular or just skinny but with abs. Even though they usually wear less revealing clothes than girls they are expected to lose as much body fat as possible because their faces have to look slim.

Taeil listens quietly to all of that. He has to accept it if he wants to keep the job. Wether it is ethical or not, wether it it is what he wanted to do or not. He makes a promise to himself to make the best of it. 

Miss Kim goes outside to set up the plan were his clients could register themselves. He realizes that he needs the password for the computer and steps outside.

Next to the woman is a guy. His dark brown hair falls over his face as he writes his name down on the schedule. He turns around when he hears the door and Taeil is met with a youthful and somewhat familiar smile. Nervously Taeil introduces himself. 

"Hi, I'm Taeil. Nice to meet you. Do you want an appointment?"

"I already have one", the boy replys, pointing at the list.

The woman's annoyed voice stopps Taeil from answering.

"Be nice, Haechan. He is supposed to help you."

The boy ignores her and keeps talking.

"I'm Donghyuck. Welcome. See you tomorrow?" 

He simply turns around, not waiting for an answer and walks away.

"He can be difficult, but don't take it personally. He gained a lot of weight the past year when he was on hiatus. He managed to lose that, but it still fluctuates all the time. Maybe he wants to talk about that."

Taeils eyes follow Donghyuck as he walks away. He couldn't help but notice how skinny his legs are, how small his frame is.

"You should put him on a strict diet, maybe it'll teach him a lesson." 

Taeil loses the last bit of sympathy for his supervisor. 

He is still thinking about Donghyuck when he comes home. He says to himself that it's just because the idol is his first client and a little research wouldn't harm. 

Soon he finds out who Donghyuck is. His stage name is indeed Haechan and he's as young as he looks, barely 20 years old. Around six years younger than him, his brain provides. He is from SMs newest boygroup Dream. Apparently he is known both for his unique voice and his elegant, light dancing style. The names of their songs aren't familiar but when he listens to them he recalls hearing them on the radio sometimes. That was until he sees one of their earlier songs from about three years ago. He immediately recognizes the title 'My First and Last' because he was almost ashamed of liking the youthful song with the naive lyrics. He listens to it and can't help but genuinely like it. Why did he think it was just a guilty pleasure back then? And yes, indeed he had watched the silly music video back then. That's probably the reason the boy looked a bit familiar. 

He notices that he drifted off. He wants to see the supposed weight gain she told him about. Soon he finds a video were Donghyuck is sitting on a chair while the others are dancing around him. He doesn't notice huge differences about his body but his face was noticeably rounder. He was smiling and doing the moves with his hands. Taeils heart clenches. The boy looked cute, still handsome and pretty, but it probably wasn't the look the company is going for. Most of the comments are supportive and praise him for looking healthy, but some antis posted as well. Taeil doesn't bother reading them. Only when he clicks on an article he finds out that Donghyuck fractured his leg, something Miss Kim didn't even tell him.

The next day he feels prepared. Donghyuck is his first client and he waits for him at 9 am. The boy is ten minutes late and apologizes while looking around. 

Taeil speaks up nervously. 

"Please sit down. What exactly are you here for?" 

"Miss Kim told me that I should make an appointment because of my diet."

So this wasn't initiated by Donghyuck himself? 

"Sure. Could you tell me what you usually eat in a day?" 

"That.. depends on the day, I guess. I try to skip breakfast and eat different things for lunch." 

He explains his eating habits as detailed as he could and grows visibly nervous as he continues. Taeil assumed as much but is still disappointed that somebody recommended this to someone who is probably still growing. Donghyuck isn't looking at him anymore, probably noticing his negative emotions. 

"You fractured your shinbone last year, right? Did they do a blood test back then?" 

"I.. I don't know, I don't remember. I don't think I did one since I started training." 

"Could you come here tomorrow morning then? I want to look at the results before recommending anything specific." 

"Yeah, sure", Donghyuck answers. 

"Remember to not eat anything that morning and drink only water." 

Taeil explains to him what he could eat without gaining weight and what he should be eating less of. Donghyuck listens attentively and begins to smile after a while. 

"So this is not about starving myself? You want me to actually eat healthy?" 

"Yes, I want you to be healthy. Skipping meals is bad for your stomach and uhm, you don't want to develop gastritis or something, do you?" 

Donghyuck shakes his had, visibly confused but in a way better mood than when they started the conversation.

"Good luck by the way. This is your first day, right? I'm sure you'll be less nervous soon." 

Does he seem nervous? Taeil blinks and thanks him awkwardly. He doesn't want to know what kind of impression he left, he probably seemed like a weird nerd. Not that it should matter. 

Donghyuck wasn't there the next morning. Taeil was busy and had other things to care about but couldn't help the empty feeling. He really thought the boy understood what he said and took it seriously. Maybe Miss Kim is rightfully annoyed by him? Why is he even thinking that much about him? 

Not only idols make appointments, staff members do as well. It is a lot of work but everyone is friendly and he is finally feels useful. He finally understands that he can actually help them, even though the situation still irritates him. He is about to leave when he hears someone knocking. 

Donghyuck opens the door and comes in. He wears gym clothes and his hair is sticking to his forehead. 

"I'm so sorry we had additional dance practice I didn't know about it and there wasn't time to cancel the appointment can I get one for tomorrow?" 

He talks so fast that Taeil has to process it for a few seconds before he smiles. 

"Of course. I thought you forgot about it. You don't have to apologize though, it's not your fault." 

Donghyuck seems relieved. He steps closer. 

"Since I'll be here quite regularly.. And something like that could happen again.. Can I have your number? Or your e-mail, I guess" he adds quickly. 

Taeil is already handing him his phone to type his number in. 

Donghyuck is actually there the next day. He admits not liking needles at all and Taeil is extra careful. For some reason it feels more intimate than it usually does. He has enough experience to make it completely painless and Donghyuck visibly relaxes after he was done and thanks him. 

"See you in a week?" 

"Sure. Text me when the results are there." Donghyuck says with a wink and hurriedly picks his bag up and leaves. 

Taeil gets used to working for sm entertainment soon. The hours are long and everyone is on some kind of unhealthy diet but he feels helpful and appreciated. He loses count on how many times he explained the importance of balanced and regular meals for both health and looks. Everyone seems to like him and leads long conversations with him about all sorts of topics. He learns a lot about the industry and its problematic and controversial sides. 

Donghyucks results come in faster than he thought. He sighs. They aren't terrible, but they aren't exactly good either. The kid definitely needs to supplement for a while. 

He opens the chat. The only thing he had written after he received the number was "Hi, I'm Taeil" to which the younger had answered with the same emoticon he had saved himself as - a sun. 

Dream has appearances abroad and it takes a few days until Donghyuck is able to meet Taeil. It takes an hour but they sort everything out and create a plan. It's simple, but it should work. 

"Thank you so much. This is the first time someone tells me something more useful than 'skip some meals'" the younger says genuinely. 

"Thats actually sad. If any of your group members have similar problems you can tell them to come here. Also, if something is wrong, if your stomach getsuupset or anything like that, please let me know and we'll find a solution." 

Donghyuck looks at him for a few seconds before answering 

"Sure.. Also there is something else I wanted to ask. My back hurts sometimes, like the upper back? They gave me those stripes and painkillers but it still bothers me sometimes. "

"Stand up and turn around please." 

Donghyuck obeys and points towards his shoulders. Taeil already noticed that he often stands slightly bend forwards. Carefully he puts his hands on Donghyucks shoulders and moves them into the right position. 

"You should always stand like this. It may be hard in the beginning but once your muscles get used to it will feel natural."

"That's not the first time someone tells me that my posture sucks" the boy says. Taeil notices that he still holds onto his shoulders and lets go. He feels nervous before saying the next words. 

"Uhm, I can offer to give you massages, if you want. You need to get them regularly though if you want it to be effective."

"Oh, sure, when can we start?" 

"Tomorrow?" 

He doesn't know why he feels so anxious. He is qualified in doing massages, he learned it for a long time and has some experience. He catches himself thinking about how Donghyuck will look without a shirt, about his beautiful tan skin. Maybe that's the reason he is anxious. 

The next day went by way to fast. It is already after 6pm and Donghyuck is, as always, ten minutes late. When he finally opens the door he doesn't show any signs of being nervous. Taeil walks him into the second room and wants to head out to give Donghyuck time to undress himself but the younger already is already taking off his shirt and asks innocently if he should undress more. It should sound innocent, Taeil remembers, he is a doctor and is expected to deal with this professionally. 

"No, just unbutton your belt." 

So he does and turns around to lie down. Taeil finally allows himself to look at him. He is lean, but soft. He has untypical proportions for a guy, with thin arms and delicate shoulders but a broader torso. When he steps closer more of the birthmarks he already noticed on his neck are visible. 

He is so absorbed he forgets to mention that the oil is cold before opening the bottle and pouring some over his back. 

Donghyuck shivers but laughs afterwards. 

"You could've warned me, you know?" 

Taeil apologizes grinning and some of the tension leaves him. He moves his clients hands into the right position next to his head. 

"Tell me if anything hurts, okay?" 

Donghyucks skin is already warm when he finally begins. He runs firm patterns over his upper back before pressing harder, careful not to hurt the boy. His back cracks a few times at first, but soon he doesn't feel resistance anymore. He starts to massage the top of his right shoulder with one hand, the soft place above his collar bones. Taeil subconsciously puts his other hand on Donghyucks lower back. Maybe it was a bit sudden or maybe he did it with too much pressure but he clearly heard a soft moan escaping the other. The boy tenses once he realized what he did but Taeil runs soothing circles with his thumb across his lower back and he relaxes again. There is no reaction when he does the same thing on the other side but he feels Donghyck holding his breath when he moves to stand in front of him to touch his neck. Soon the younger fully relaxes again, some of the tension in his neck clearly disappearing. All Taeil can think about is how gorgeous his neck looks, strong and soft at the same time. He finally walks to the back and pays attention to his lower back. When he carefully lowers his jeans a bit Donghyuck lifts his hips to make it easier. Taeil innerly curses at himself for the actions his mind connects this with. Clearly the younger trusts him enough to be this carefree and he has dirty thoughts about him. 

Taeil soon finishes the massage without further interruptions. There is nothing wrong with Donghyucks back, he just needs to work on his posture and relax more. Taeil stops himself from telling the boy how good he did and forgets to warn him to stand up slowly. Donghyck stumbles and loses balance, so Taeil has to hold him and lead him back to sit down. Donghyck keeps clinging onto him even after they sit down. 

"Is this normal?" 

"Yes, this happens all the time. I should've warned you, I'm sorry. Take it slow next time" 

Donghyck nods and puts his chin on Taeils shoulder. Taeil is surprised but relaxes into the touch. He doesn't want to think about it right now and just enjoys the presence of the pretty boy group member. Donghyuck breaks the silence. 

"Do you think I'll get abs when I follow your diet and exercise a lot?" 

Taeils eyes wander down to his still naked body. His waist is small but it's hard to imagine him with even the outline of abs. Taeil isn't sure if he oversteps his boundaries but he tenderly places a hand on the side of Donghyucks belly. 

"When you gain weight, do you notice it here first?"

Donghyuck thinks and nods again. 

"People have different body types, you know. Not everyone can get abs easily." 

"But that's unfair." 

"Of course it is. But I'm being honest with you, you are already underweight and you shouldn't try to lose more weight."

Donghyuck stays quiet and shifts closer to Taeil. Taeil moves his hand to rest it on the youngers thighs. 

"You never know what the future holds though. Maybe in a few years it'll look differently. But don't worry about that right now, okay?" 

Donghyuck finally lifts himself up, his gaze more focused now. 

He looks at the clock and remembers that he needs to head out early the next day. He excuses himself, gets dressed quickly and leaves after thanking Taeil several times. 

He had been Taeils last client that day. While packing everything to leave he thinks about his feelings. Yes, he knows he is gay and he knows he has been a bit attracted to Donghyck since he first saw him. But now he genuinely wants to spend time with him, talk to him, hold him in his arms and sleep with him. 'What have I gotten myself into' he thinks. There is no way the younger has the same feelings for him or even thinks about him after leaving the room. He remembers that they forgot to make a new appointment but when he turns on his phone, he already had a message from the literal sun.


	2. Boys Don't Cry

Taeil can't deny the crush he has on Donghyuck anymore. The boy is undeniably smart and talented and the more they get to know each other the more affectionate he becomes. Taeil watched some of his groups variety shows and was impressed by how fast the younger is able to come up with witty answers and how he keeps the mood up at all times. On the other side it makes the older unsure about Donghyucks intentions because he seems to be close and affectionate with everyone. Intimate skinship seems to be normal for him. Should he stop looking for signals?  
Taeil doesn't actually mind just being friends with him. It is a lot of fun and they talk more as time goes by. They rant about coworkers and talk about their hopes and insecurities like they've known each other for years.

Pretending to be busy scrolling through his phone Taeil doesn't turn around when the door opens. He knows Donghyuck has an appointment and is already late again. The steps don't stop until they are directly behind him and Taeil finally turns around when he hears something being placed on his desk.   
"I don't know how you like your coffee but-"  
"Wow, you really didn't have to do this."  
"You don't like it?"   
Donghyucks eyes grow wide.   
"No, I mean yes, I like it, actually I'm really tired."   
He takes a sip and it's sweater than he usually allows himself to.   
"I was just surprised, I guess. Thank you", he finishes awkwardly as Donghyucks looks at him with curiosity. It's not the first time the younger does something to lift his mood and Taeil cant help but think that he might feel obligated to thank him that way. He wants to tell him that he doesn't need do this but he doesn't want to make the situation even more awkward and Donghyuck seems like he has moved on already. Maybe he should stop overthinking.   
"My manager said that I should ask you for products for my skin as well since I wear make up often and it got kind of dry recently. We have a fansign soon and I need to actually look good."  
Taeil can't help but think that he already does when he examines the youngers skin. Except for the dryness there are some old acne scars he could try to treat.   
"Your skin is almost perfect to be honest, there is just one more thing."   
"The color? I actually like it this way, so please don't do anything about it."   
Taeil stares at him confused before he understands.   
"Don't worry, I meant the scaring on your cheeks."  
He wants to stop himself as usual but he can't when he sees Donghyucks relieved expression.   
"Your skin is beautiful, I would never want to change it. Not to mention how unhealthy and dangerous lightening of skin is." 

A few weeks later Dream has a tour in other asian cities but they stay in contact. Donghyuck admits to be tired and anxious but he never forgets to reply to Taeil and tells him all kind of things about the places he visits. When Taeil looks up fancams he sees the boy literally shining. 

One evening at almost midnight Taeils phone rings and he receives a video call. He nervously tries to fix his hair before picking up.   
The idol is still wearing make up, but he is obviously already in the hotel room. He is wearing a low sitting tank top and is sitting on a bed, things Taeil shouldn't react to as much as he does.   
"Hi"  
The audacity Donghyuck has to grin like that.  
"Why aren't you sleeping? You're going to be on the plane tomorrow, Hyuck."  
"You know my schedule better than I do, huh. I can sleep on the plane, don't worry. It's a long flight to Japan from here. This is the only time I have a room on my own, you know. Nobody can interrupt me here. I thought I should use that opportunity."  
Taeils breath hitches because of the suggestive tone.   
"Use it for what?"  
"To rant about my group of course. Can you even imagine that they decided to pull pranks against me behind my back on stage? The audacity."  
Taeil laughs, relieved. But that feeling lasts only for a while before Donghyuck starts teasing again.  
"Taeil, your hair looks so pretty like this. Have I ever told you how good looking you are?"  
Taeil looks critically at his reflection on the screen.  
"Are you making fun of me?"  
"No, I'm being serious. Messy hair looks good on you. Relax a little bit."  
He pauses and grins before adding "You tell me to relax all the time when you knead my body."  
"Actually I don't have to tell you that."  
"That's right, you don't have to. Because I know how you want me."  
Donghyuck winks and Taeils heart beats so fast, he is sure Donghyuck can hear it through the phone.  
"Do you think you know what I want?"  
"You have a point there. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you want to be the one who lays head down on the bed and relaxes. Who knows? You're the only one who can tell me."  
"Do..doesn't sound too bad."  
Taeil sucks at flirting. He knows that. He is inexperienced and never knows what to say. Now he wishes he'd used more chances to practice so that he could be better for Donghyuck.  
Suddenly he hears someone - most likely Renjun - shout.  
"Stop flirting at 2 am, there is literally only a thin wall in between us and we can all hear you."  
Donghyuck, who was frozen on the spot for a few seconds, quickly recovers and says "I'll talk to you in a few days, I have to murder someone" and hangs up.  
Taeil is left completely stunned. He isn't sure what this means. Was Donghyuck just horny, on a high after performing for thousands of people? Or is he genuinely interested in him that way? 

Taeil is still thinking about different scenarios in which he confesses to Donghyuck when he walks down a hall in the sm building a few days later. Suddenly he hears people getting closer and recognizes Miss Kims voice.   
"Can you believe that idiot? That's not the kind of attention we need right now. And then he had to cry on stage as well. I still don't get how our boss got the idea to name him full sun. Why do I have to keep up with him?"  
"He made one mistake, it won't change anything and besides, nowadays anxiety is way more accepted and - "  
Taeil turns around and heads back to his clinic. He looks for missed calls or messages, but nothing. Soon he finds a video of Donghyuck looking panicked on stage, not even trying to pretend to be singing before he tears up and the music stops playing. Some members of the group immediately rush to him while others stare confused to the workers backstage, not understanding the situation.   
Taeil sees Renjun hugging Donghyuck before taking out his in-ear to talk to him. Donghyuck slowly nods and shakes his shoulders before forcing himself to smile through the tears and excusing himself while bowing several times before he walks backstage. The video ends and Taeil notices that he almost started crying as well. He sees comments about how the backing track still had obvious prerecorded voices and how this proves that they aren't singing live. There are also hate comments targeting Donghyck and Taeil doesn't want to read further.   
He doesn't mute his phone to not miss any calls or messages before going back to work. 

It's way past midnight but he still can't sleep. He checks his phone every few minutes despite knowing he'd get a notification if someone called. He is about to go on a walk when he hears his phone ring.   
"Why aren't you asleep, Taeil? Why are you still dressed like this? Did I mess up the time?"   
"Don't worry, Hyuck. How are you? What happened?"   
The younger looked down and didn't answer.   
"You don't have to talk, you know. Or we can talk about something else."   
"I'm not sure what happened. I get anxious sometimes but never like this. I just couldn't move, I couldn't think, I just wanted to disappear. What if it.. happens again? I bring the group down."   
He is crying again. Taeil notices that his breathing is off and tries to guide him through it.   
"There is this breathing technique that helps me sometimes. You breath in for four seconds, hold your breath for four more seconds and breath out again for four seconds. It should have a calming effect. Let's do it together, okay?"  
The younger starts talking again once he calmed down a bit.  
"It was just a normal day, nothing special. So weird."  
"Sometimes there are thoughts leading up to things like that, Hyuck. Or did anyone -"  
"Actually yes, that's probably the case. But I can't tell you that on the phone. Also you should really go to sleep now, I'm sorry for keeping you up. Why are you even wearing a jacket?"  
"I couldn't sleep."  
"Because of me?"   
Nothing soothes Taeil more than the usual teasing because it meant that whatever happened didn't change Donghyck.  
"Yeah. Don't ever worry me like that again."   
"I'll try. At least this was the last show for now, I don't even know how to face anyone. But honestly, stop worrying and go to sleep."

Two days later Taeil arrives early in his clinic room to meet up with Donghyuck. He doesn't have to wait long until the boy basically runs into his office and huggs him while telling him how much he missed him. Taeil is releaved that he seems to be his usual self again and holds him as close as he can. They walk towards the second room so they can sit down comfortably. Donghyuck keeps clinging to him and doesn't let go. They sit like that for a while until the younger starts talking.  
"Miss Kim is angry but honestly, who cares. It's not as bad as I thought. It sucks that it was a dance heavy track were we used loud backing track but people are used to kpop groups not singing live so nobody really cares. Also, thank you so much for talking to me"  
"No problem. You can always talk to me, you know that. There are worse things that could happen anyway."   
Donghyuck eyes him questioning and Taeil is relieved that he sees a glimpse of humor this time.   
"Just saying, don't look at me like that. Are you feeling better overall?"  
"I do. I thought a lot about why I was reacting that way and I think I know now. I never realized until a few days ago how one wrong word, one scandal could bring down my entire career. Not only mine, my groups career as well."  
"Being a celebrity is not easy here."  
"Yeah. I dont mean it that way though. I'm gay, in a country that isn't exactly accepting. I didn't understand why Mark called me selfish when I dated guys but I understand the risk now."   
"He called you selfish? Don't justify that. It's not your fault that people are close minded."  
"I know, but imagine one of my exes told someone."   
One of them? Taeil feels inexperienced.   
"That doesn't mean you have to stay alone."   
"Well, I told myself that I don't need anyone after my last relationship. But now.. I'm not sure about that anymore and now I'm scared in so many ways."  
Taeil doesn't know what to say so he hugs him tighter.


	3. Bad at Love

  
They don't talk about it for the next weeks. Taeil can't help but notice how much Donghyuck works and how strong he is. When he finds time to get a massage he almost falls asleep during it. Taeil tells him every time how proud he is and still tries to convey him to rest more. Donghyuck has started to participate in songwriting and is barely leaving the studio anymore.  
Taeils career is also doing quite well, his patients are very satisfied with his work and to his surprise he even got a raise. 

One day Donghyuck is entering suspiciously grinning and Taeil knows something is up.  
"Progress with your songs?"  
"Oh yeah, that as well but..."   
He walks around Taeils table   
"You know, there is this movie in the theaters and Chenle and Jisung are going and I don't want to third wheel.. Do you want to come along?"  
"I don't know if I'm free, when is it?"  
"Sunday night. I know you don't work, you don't have an excuse."

He doesn't even know what to wear. Donghyuck usually sees him in his white working clothes so he opts for the opposite, black skinny jeans and a fitting shirt. He had send Donghyuck his adress earlier and waits for the company car to pick him up. They all know him and greet him happily but he feels out of place and stares out of the window. Once they all step outside the car he can fully see Donghyuck. The boy is wearing a casual black button up with horizontal white stripes and ripped jeans. He is wearing eyeliner and put highlighter on his tan skin. A cap and his mask cover the rest of his face. They catch each other staring and break into a shy smile. Jisung, who watched them from the side, rolls his eyes. 

Taeil loses intererest in the movie after half an hour. He used to like that kind of cheap horror movie when he was younger but now it's predictable and boring.  
Donghyuck notices his closing eyes and knocks him with his knee.  
"At least stay awake, darling."  
The name has Taeil awake again, but not for long. He decides that Donghyucks button up looks comfortable enough and leans his head down on his shoulder. Donghyuck doesn't protest and Taeil shifts even closer. The younger smells nice and inviting and the cinema is dark and warm. He feels his eyes close again and doesn't wake up until Donghyuck softly shakes him awake. 

Their driver brings them to the group dorm first. Donghyuck looks questioning at the older and Taeil doesn't understand at first but nods anyway. When the car stops moving and Chenle and Jisung get out, Donghyuck stays. Everyone gives him a confused glance but Donghyuck tells the driver to start the car. From then on everything seems to happen in slow motion.   
They reach Taeils apartment and get out of the car. Taeil gets his keys out with shaking hands and opens the front door as Donghyuck stands next to him. They are close to each other while walking, their shoulders and hands occasionally touching and with obvious tension in the air.  
Taeil opens the door to his apartment and as soon as he closes it he feels Donghyuck pressing him against the wall. Their lips meet and Taeil wants to react but he doesn't know how and he panics and pulls back. Donghyuck looks at him, genuinely worried.   
"I'm sorry, did I read the situation wrongly?"   
"No, no you didn't do anything wrong. It's just.. It's embarrassing but it's my first kiss and.."  
He feels ashamed and is still processing the fact that Donghyuck is standing in his apartment, wanting to kiss him.   
"Oh, so I've ruined your first kiss?"  
Suddenly Donghyuck doesn't look guilty at all and gets closer to Taeil again while smirking. Still, Donghyuck moves careful to not scare him as he puts a hand on his jaw.   
"May I?"  
Taeil nods and this time the kiss is slow, calm and gentle. He finally relaxes and kisses back, shyly at first but soon more confidently. They are both out of breath when they part and smile at each other. Suddenly Taeil remembers how they got here and what Donghyuck most likely expects from him.  
"You probably went with me to have sex, I never thought I'd be so nervous but I don't think I'm ready."   
His voice starts trembling and the shame is back.   
"Shhh, don't worry. All I hoped for was that you don't kick me out to be honest."  
"I would never do that."  
"Does that mean I can stay the night?"  
His eyes are suggestive, but not in a sincere way.   
"Of course you can."  
"Can we cuddle?"  
"Yes, of course we can cuddle, Hyuck."  
Taeil is fascinated how fast Donghyuck can shift the mood to something he is comfortable with. His worries are fading and he is feeling optimistic again. He goes into the kitchen to make them tea while Donghyuck changes. Taeils clothes look slightly too small for him which makes him laugh. Donghyuck grins back before he starts a more serious discussion.   
"I just wanted to say that we can take everything slow, you know. You always tell me to stop worrying but you shouldn't worry either."  
"It's just weird I guess? I'm six years older than you and I'm inexperienced and I don't know how to take care of you and -"   
He is silenced by another kiss.  
"You have no idea how well you take care of me, Taeil. I want to take care of you as well. And I want to take it slow with you, you know." 

When they finally lie down onto his bed he feels Donghyucks delicate, but firm arms wrapping around him, his body presses against Taeils back and after some time he feels light kisses up and down his neck. He has never felt this safe before.


End file.
